Dark Helper
by XDarknessX
Summary: *Was named The Unknown House Elf a long time ago* Rated M for chapters I will later be posting up. A young girl breaks free of her 'Aunt's' grasp, but there may be something worse for her at Hogwarts...
1. Welcome To My Life

Hey, Life took over, I've been through too much to write here, but I'm back and re-wrote the base-line of the story. Nothing changes drastically, just some names and a few other things.

Kimberly Night's Diary

DO NOT TOUCH.

July 28th

_Auntie Anne gave me this today, it's my 11th birthday and I've been accepted to a school. Of magic. My parents visited me today. Isn't it strange, you'd think your aunt would visit you while you were at your parent's home, but my parents wanted me to be their 'special little darling' so they shove me off to some wizarding family. God knows how they found out. That's not the only problem though, Auntie Anne (I've been forced to call her this) thinks she owns me so she orders me about. She even bought all my school stuff already and said I would be in Slytherin house like she was and follow her 'master' like everyone else who had any sense. Well I've just about had it. I'm going to that boarding school and staying there, she can't order me around anymore like some slave who's-_

August 1st

Mum's visited today. Dad didn't come as he was 'on business'. Everyone knows he doesn't like me. I don't care, I don't like him either so it's better he didn't come anymore. Auntie's given me a list of school subjects they teach and which ones I would be going in. I'll be in Charms, Defence Against The Dart Arts (God knows what that is) Potions and Divination. The rest of the time will be continuing my secondary school work that 'Muggles' (I'm guessing none magic people) do. Great. My whole life planned before I reach Yr7.

August 31st

I can't wait till tomorrow because I'll be free! Free for the first time in my life. Exciting! I hope I make some friends in my House. Night.

September 5th

Turns out I'm staying here. Ugh I'm so angry! I'm stuck here until Her stupid potion is finished, another 6 torturing months. I wish I could break something, I don't think She'd be happy about it though. At least I have you to vent some of my anger, sure keeps me sane. Just about.

4 years later...

June 2nd

I've just about had enough. If I don't get out of this house I swear I will do something I'll regret. I'm beginning to think that this Hogwarts is just a fake, something to keep me working. There wass an odd man who was cloaked from head to toe. She seemed to worship him. Maybe that's Her 'master'? He certainly had the authorative air around him. He gave me a piece of paper. It said 'Avada Kadavra'. Apparently he's going to visit a whole lot more often. Going to teach me how to turn into an animal too, apparently.

July 18th

That man is a freak, I swear he's mental or something. But he was nice to me. While he didn't tell me what the spell on the paper did, he told Her to buy me a wand. I must have tried half the wands in that shop before finding the right one: 11 1/4 inches, Willow/Yew, Veela hair. So cool. He taught me a few spells and gave me a couple of books too. Will read them tomorrow.

August 19th

The man didn't come today, She's in such a bad mood, ordering me around like no tomorrow. I daren't rebel, but how much I wish to see her dead! At least I can turn into a tiger cub now.

August 21st

I've done something horribly wrong, terrible. I was so angry, and the words just slipped out of my mouth, I didn't even know what that spell was until She lay there, forever shocked. I should never have gotten a wand, never.

August 25th

The man packed for me. Turns out the school was real after all. He didn't seem to mind he was in the same house as a murderer, he said he forgave me, that mistakes can happen, that I should not dwell on the past. It calmed me a little, and made sense, but I know that the flash of green light would haunt me for much longer.

September 1st

I was so panicky that the man gave me a flask of Calming Draught to drink once a day for the first few days. We made it to the train station an hour early and he told me that he had to leave. I think I'll wait here a bit longer until finding the platform.

Review please!


	2. No One Cares

Second chapter up.

"Lily dear, we're going to be late!" A voice shouted from downstairs.

"Almost done mum!" Lily replied, hacking at her brilliant red hair with an old hairbrush in front of a mirror. She had packed her best one into her suitcase and deeply regretted it now. Tying her locks back with green ribbon, she grabbed her wand and stuck it into her back pocket. Finally, she grabbed her shiny new prefect badge and ran downstairs to meet her parents.

"Bye Petunia dear, we'll be back soon." Petunia's reply was a crash that came from her room. Lily winced, she wondered how many things she had to break in there.

"LILY!!! I've missed you so much!!!" As Lily turned around she was attacked with a very familiar hug.

"Jane! I've missed you too! And you too Lori!" The three friends shared an embrace before clambering onto the Hogwart's Express and claiming an empty carriage. They were all squealing about Lily's prefect badge and wondering who the other prefect was when they noticed a girl of their age sitting in the corner watching them, jet black hair cut into a side-fringe that almost hid her equally dark brown eyes. Her hair was just a few inches from the carriage seat. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a dark blue jacket, hiding her petite figure.

"Oh, so sorry, we didn't notice that you were already in here." Lily said. The girl shrugged.

"It's alright, I wasn't saving the seats for anyone." She smiled shyly. "I'm Kimberly, or Kim, I just joined this year."

"Great to meet you!" Came Lori's reply. "I'm Lori, this is Lily and Jane." Kim waved. They were all very pretty; Lori had deep black hair, like hers but a little shorter, just past her shoulders. Her bright blue eyes sparkled with never-ending excitement. Jane was a little smaller than the other two, light brown hair reaching almost to the small of her back and matching colour eyes.

"So, I guess you already know what House you're in then." Lily stated. Kim nodded before answering.

"Yes, I'm in Slytherin. And you?" Jane made a strangled noise and all three had shocked faces. There was an awkward silence while Kim sat confused and a little embarrassed. Finally, Lily managed to get to her senses. "We're all in Gryffindor." There was another awkward silence until Lori broke it.

"Um, Lily, don't you have your prefects meeting now?" Kim turned away to look at the scenery, catching onto the hint that she was not wanted.

"Yeah, I'll go now. Bye Kim…" Kim didn't bother to answer and only turned around when she knew the carriage was empty. She sighed. What's wrong with me? She wondered. She'd made sure she showered and put on decent clothes before going out, but she knew that wasn't the problem. They only hated me when I said I was in Slytherin… Kim pushed the hurt she was feeling to the back of her mind, leaving anger to dominate. Well if they don't want to be friends I'll find people in my own house. She made a mental note to never talk to the three freaks again.

Kim followed the crowd to the castle alone, making sure she kept the people with a serpent crest in her eyesight. When they reached the Great Hall, there were 5 long tables: one for each house and a slightly smaller one for the teachers. Kim took a seat at the very edge of the Slytherin table, looking around and memorizing faces. They all looked at her, some with curiosity, some with a mild dislike. While the first years were being sorted, the blond boy sitting next to her addressed her.

"Hello there, I am Lucius Malfoy." Kim smiled slightly.

"Kim Night. Nice to meet you." Malfoy smiled coldly.

"Night. I've never heard my father talking about you or your family." She shrugged.

"Well, why would you know me or my family?" She almost spat out the last word. Malfoy's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Well, as purebloods, we tend to get to know each other very well. Of course, you are pureblood if you've been sorted into Slytherin." Kim stared confused.

"Purebloods?" Malfoy was angry now, and it looked like the rest of the house wasn't very warm to her either now. She shifted, slightly unnerved at the sea of faces staring cruelly at her. Malfoy turned his back to her.

"Filthy, fucking mudblood. In our own house as well. Might as well sort complete muggles into it." He continued to mutter murderous threats, loud enough for everyone at the table to hear. Kim sat still, attempting to ignore the voices. She bowed her head so her face was hidden in her hair and blinked furiously so that the tears wouldn't fall.

After dinner, Kim hung at the back of the Slytherins so she couldn't hear what they were talking about and could think of the things Malfoy had said. She still had no idea what purebloods were. After a while she noticed that her feet had stopped following the group and she was standing alone at the top of the stairs. She hurried down them and was relieved when she saw the last few people clambering into the dorms. She waited until they were all in and flew to the portrait.

"Password?" Said the portrait, startling Kim a little.

"I need a password to get into the dorm?" She asked.

"Well of course you need a password! Who Confounded you at the start of the year?" Kim was at a loss for words. She couldn't begin to think what would go wrong now. Growling dejectedly, she settled to sleep sitting next to the portrait who was watching her with interest.

"Aren't you going to get changed?" He laughed coldly. Kim ignored him, draping her cloak over her head and fell into a restless slumber.

Kim awoke to a sharp pain at her wrist.

"Oops, guess I stepped on a mudblood as I walked out. Oh well, that won't bother it." Came Malfoy's smooth voice, hard as steel. The others snickered and walked on to breakfast. When they had all left, she examined her hand. It was broken, but at least it wasn't her wand arm. With a muttered spell to mend it, she stood groggily and braced herself for a very long day.

Kim got her timetable and skimmed through today. Double Potions with Gryffindor, Transfiguration with Hufflepuff, Charms with Gryffindor again and double Defence Against the Dart Arts with Ravenclaw. Slughorn, McGonagall, Enigia and Torvin. She got up without touching her food and took advantage of the nearly empty corridors to find her way to the classrooms she would need to go to for the day. She arrived at the Potions room in the damp corridor just before the door shut.

"Welcome back, welcome back. Now, stand at the back of the room while I call out partners, and you'll be happy to know that for the first term you'll be partnered with people from your own house." The professor beamed at them as though he was giving them a real treat. Kim groaned inwardly. She was hoping she wouldn't be noticed in her favourite lesson so she could get on with her work. No chance of that now…

"Lets see, Malfoy, Avery, at the front here. Crabbe…" The list continued into a jumbled mess to Kim's ears until she heard her name.

"Night, Snape, at the back there." Kim moved herself to the cauldron where the boy was already there. She didn't look at him, but guessed his look was one of pure hatred. She kept her head down until he nudged her. She looked up at the desk and found a note. Curious, she peered at it.

"Sorry.

SS"

Was all it said. Kim turned her face at the greasy haired boy. He smiled faintly and she smiled back. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. With renewed hope, she looked at the front of the room where the potion they would be preparing and the ingredients were written neatly on the chalkboard. Kim laughed.

"Calming Draught. How ironic." She whispered. The boy nudged her again and handed her some roots to chop and dice. She did so with speed and accuracy, aware that he was watching closely. _Probably looking for fault. He doesn't know I helped her with all her potions._ She winced when she thought of her. _She deserved what she got. _A voice inside her head whispered. Kim jumped and shook herself, setting her mind on the potion once more. She noticed that Severus had his own variations on how to prepare the ingredients. He explained to her what they did.

"This makes it stronger, and squeezing this with your hands before putting it in will quicken the process."

By the end of the lesson, their draught was the only completed one, and Kim had made a friend. She and Severus walked to Transfiguration together while he explained more of his inventions and by the end of the day she was smiling broadly. The other Slytherins had become strangely quiet around her and seemed to accept her, but ignored her all the same.

In the next few weeks, Kim and Severus had grown closer and closer and on their first trip to Hogsmeade they decided to stay behind to spend time alone together in the common room. They sat on the floor with his Potions book still open after noting a new spell down. Kim smiled at him proudly and suddenly, she had the sudden urge to lean closer to him. He did the same, caressing her check at the same time. Kim closed her eyes as their lips met, enjoying her first kiss. Her lips parted and his tongue invaded while Kim put her arms around him. They continued until a gasp came from behind. Kim leapt off of Severus and turned around to see a shocked first year at the doorway, who, of course was not allowed to go to Hogsmeade. She blushed a deep red while the girl stammered an apology and ran out again.

"Oops.' Kim said, still blushing. Severus chuckled and put his arm around her waist, pulling them both upright.

"Let's go somewhere more private." Kim nodded and followed him to an empty Charms room where they embraced and shared another kiss. Severus' hand moved toward her shirt and ripped it off before Kim was thrown back into reality and pulled away, breathing hard.

"I - I – I-" She stuttered, before Severus hugged her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He said, kissing her neck. Kim, still in shock, laughed nervously, returning his hug. They stood alone in the middle of the room until Kim shivered. They broke apart, and, after repairing and donning her shirt, they made their way to dinner.

Please review!


	3. Field of Innocence

**_The parts in first person are Lily's point of view, just wanted to try it out as I intend to put their sixth and seventh years entirely in first person._**

In the morning, when Kim and Severus reached the Great Hall, all eyes were turned towards them. Kim blushed but Severus didn't seem to notice anything different from yesterday, but Kim could hear snatches of whispered conversation.

"Had sex…"

"Not even supposed to be…"

"Right in front of a first year…"

"Sex in the middle…"

Kim blushed harder, which was all the students needed for confirmation.

"I didn't…" She started, but realized that they wouldn't bother listening to her anymore. Severus hugged her tightly, whispering in her ear:

"Don't worry, these things will pass in time." Kim nodded miserably. Until that time she doubted she would be able to keep down her blush for long.

As they sat at their usual places at the table, someone cleared his throat and turned to them.

"Kimberly. You need to come with me to Torvin's office." Kim glanced at the staff table, thought she already knew that he was out for a week. She started to talk but as the events of the first night rushed through her mind, she shut her mouth and nodded instead. Severus looked glum, but that could have been the fact that he heard the Hufflepuff prefect mutter something particularly rude about Kim at the table next to them. Lucius rose and took off without glancing back. Kim hurried after him, as she had no need of going to any of the teachers' offices before. They walked casually up seven flights of stairs and numerous twists and turns when Kim sensed something was wrong.

"Lucius, I need to be getting to class, I'm going to be late…" He ignored her and continued walking. Kim stopped.

"Lucius, please. I'm lost and I need to get to class. Why do we need to go to Torvin's office anyway? Isn't he out?" He stopped and sighed in defeat.

"Fine, follow me, I'll show you a shortcut." But he ignored the last question. Relieved, Kim continued to follow him until Lucius paused at a stretch of blank wall and walked past it 3 times, muttering something under his breathe.

"Close your eyes, it's really bright in here." Kim complied and she was led through the door. It clicked shut behind them and Kim snapped her eyes open and swirled around, realizing that she'd been tricked.

"What the fuck are you doing Malfoy?" Kim yelled. He only smirked.

"Did you really think that we would let a mudblood contaminate our house?" He pulled his wand out and uttered an unfamiliar spell and ropes sprang out and tied themselves around Kim's upper body, a piece of rough material tying itself over her mouth. The force of the spell knocked her backwards, banging her head on the floor and rendering her unconscious.

* * *

Kim was shaken awake roughly and she tried to remember where she was. As the day's events came flooding, she opened her eyes to see a small crowd watching her with cold smiles, their silver and green crests glaring in the dim light.

"I think it's time to teach this mudblood a lesson." Said Lucius. The crowd snickered, clearly knowing what would happen next. "You should never have come to Hogwarts, mudblood." He began to strip and Kim's eyes widened and she redoubled her efforts in escaping, resulting in numerous rope burns. She gasped and lay immobilized with shock when her skirt and undergarments were ripped off with a spell. His laugh was dripping with poison as he knelt towards her, stilling her legs with his hands. Kim continued to struggle while he whispered a string of lewd words against her ear.

"I hear muggles make very good whores." Kim blinked the tears furiously away, her struggles slowing to a stop out of exhaustion. Realizing this, Lucius grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her to a sitting position. He ripped the material from her mouth.

"Say you want me to fuck you, whore." He said quietly, but so everyone in the room could hear it. "Beg for me, whore." He said louder when she made no sound.

"Eat shit Malfoy!" Kim spat on his face. He wiped his face with her skirt.

"Oh you're gonna pay for that, filthy mudblood. Crucio!" The pain Kim felt was too much for her. She screamed and writhed on the floor, trying to get away from the fire inside of her body.

"Last chance, whore. Tell me what you want!" His tone was deadly. Moments passed, and Kim finally gave in.

"Please…Fuck…Me." She whimpered, tears rolling freely down her pain struck face. The crowd sneered and the curse was finally lifted.

"Unfortunately, I'd never contaminate myself with such filth." He said, waving his wand and was dressed in an instant. Relief flooded through Kim's blood, but it was short-lived.

"However, Davies here would love to get a piece of you." The Hufflepuff boy stepped forward mechanically, indicating the use of a poorly casted Imperious Curse. Kim finally gave up and closed her eyes, wishing she could be knocked unconscious again.

* * *

When the pair of Slytherins came in, I, along with everyone else, looked up. I didn't believe the spreading rumours, and I felt for the girl. I knew I should mend the disaster at the train, and I resolved to do that after our Potions lesson at the end of today, the only lesson we had with Slytherin.

"Man she is hot." Sirius remarked, grabbing three pieces of toast and cramming them into his mouth without taking his eyes off Kim. Lori looked at him with disgust.

"Okay, one: she's in Slytherin, and two: if you continue to eat like that your mouth won't be able to do anything but drool." Jane smiled, lost in thought.

"Yeah, plus she's with old Snivellus…" Potter added thoughtfully. A grin spread across his face. A grin I knew only too well, unfortunately.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Sirius?" Sirius's eyes had a mischievous glint. Again, one I knew all too well.

"Oh Jamsies, I'm thinking exactly what you're thinking-Ouch! You hit me! Remmy, Jamsies hit-OUCH he hit me again!"

"You called me Jamsies! I told you not to call me that!"

"No you didn't Jamsies-Ouch! Remmy help me!" Remus sighed and put down the Prophet but ignored the two arguing in front of him and instead, turned to me.

"We're patrolling first-floor tonight." I nodded, then Potter stopped fighting.

"Hey Moony, don't talk to my girl in that tone!" A flare of anger led me to smack him over the head but he didn't seem to mind, much to my annoyance.

"I'm not your girl, however hard you may wish." Stupid, pig-headed, piece of dung.

"Aww Lily dear, are you breaking up with me? I'll never let you go, I'll hold you in my arms forever!" This earned him another smack over the head. Another flare of anger shot through me when he didn't notice it, stronger this time, but I controlled myself when I saw Lori's pained look. She was still sensitive to violence even though her abusive mother had left for a richer lover involved in the Ministry, and didn't like seeing me or Jane do anything too much, even to the pig head. Instead, I resumed to my breakfast.

"Piss off Potter, go find someone to shag." I said coldly, hoping his ego would be hurt just enough to stop him from pestering me. No luck.

"Oh but Lily dear, I've found loads of people to shag before I met you, but when I looked into your eyes I saw a window to my, er, house? A window to my house and you were living in it!" I looked at Potter and laughed when I saw his confused expression. He never thought before he opened his mouth.

"It's window to my soul." I said.

"Anyway, we should head to class now." Jane stood, Lori and I followed suit and headed to Defence while Potter and Black started another useless argument.

* * *

We were making an Invigoration Draught, and while I was crushing the nettles, I looked over to the Slytherin side of the room, trusting Remus to stir it once every minute. I watch Kimberly almost every lesson since the first, she prepared the ingredients so quickly and precisely and along with Severus's variations, they always finished a fair few minutes before everyone else. Today however, Kim seemed to be distracted, which left Severus doing most of the potion. He didn't seem to mind though, I expect he knows what is wrong. I still wanted to talk to her and though I wouldn't admit it out loud, I wanted to find out what could be troubling her. A voice brought me back to reality.

"Um, Lily, I think those nettles are ready now." He grinned when I realized that they were almost disappearing into the minute cracks of the stone bowl.

"Oops." I said sheepishly and poured them in the cauldron which sizzled and gave off a bright yellow smoke.

When the class had finished, I ran to catch up with Kimberly and Severus.

"Kimberly?" They stopped and she turned around. Her eyes were tear-stained but that didn't stop her from glaring at me. I winced a little, not enough to show.

"What do you want, freak?" She spat, she'd clearly been crying in the lesson.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry and…you can always talk to me, if you needed…" She balled her hands into fists.

"Whatever." She turned around and wrapped her arm around Severus and they walked away, his hand stroking her hair. I really wanted to know what was wrong with her since she looked perfectly fine, if a little embarrassed just this morning. But I knew it was wrong to pry into someone else's private life. I sighed and turned around to grab some dinner. Anything else would have to wait as I realized that I was absolutely starving!

* * *

I was late to patrol and found Remus waiting for me, amused.

"Late to patrol? I'm surprised." I hit Remus playfully. Together we started walking casually, talking about anything that came into our minds. Nearing the second corner, I heard a voice muttering something I could not comprehend. Remus heard it too, we walked slowly and quietly, so as not to startle the girl. I gasped when I saw that it was Kimberly, alone and drinking. I didn't even wonder where she'd managed to find beer in the wizarding world, all I knew was that she was very drunk and was crying and more importantly, Severus wasn't with her. I don't think she noticed us, and now I could decipher some of the words she uttered.

"Stupid, soo shtupid. Should've known…My faultz…" She hiccupped loudly before taking another large gulp down. I decided to give her some company. Remus stayed a few metres behind me, we're not to patrol on our own.

"Hey Kimberly, you need to get back to your common room." I half-whispered. She didn't recognize me.

"Noesh, he'sh make me…already took awaysh maa virginishly…Don'sh…" The words hit me like bullets through my chest. Someone had raped her? I didn't think anyone in Hogwarts would even think of doing such a thing, especially to a newcomer.

"Who, Kimberly? Who raped you?" I pressed, gently taking the bottle away before she could take another swig. I felt Remus sit down on the other side of her to stop her falling to the side.

"Imperiushed him…" At that she flicked her hand. Unforgivable Curse. I started to narrow down the suspects. Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs would never do that. I tried again.

"Who raped you Kimberly?" Her hand flopped back down to her lap, which held an empty bottle. I removed that as well.

"Shhed I waszz…muurblud…Not deszerv…Whoresh…Sssseverss don'sh knowsz…" With that she started to cry, her head crashed onto my shoulder, but it didn't hurt. I muttered soothing words and hugged her until she was breathing deeply and I knew she was asleep.

"We need to tell Dumbledore." I whispered. Remus shook his head, resigned.

"We don't have proof anyone did rape her. Not even a name. And she was drunk when she was talking, which wouldn't count for anything." I bit my lip. There was a lot of information to take in in one night. I ran them once over in my head. Someone under the Imperius Curse raped her. She is muggle-born like me. She didn't tell Severus, but told him something else. At that moment, I knew she had a lot of other secrets she daren't tell anyone, even when she was drunk. A wave of compassion came to me and I hugged the poor girl tighter, tears rolling down from my eyes.

"I'm so sorry Kimberly." I whispered, barely audible. After a while, Remus tapped my shoulder.

"She needs to go to the Hospital Wing. Tell the nurse she had a very bad day." I nodded and he scooped the now sleeping Kimberly up into his arms, us both walking to the Hospital Wing.

When we arrived, Madam Ponora led them to a bed without saying anything. Once Kimberly was tucked in, she forced some potion down her throat and ushered us out all without saying a word.

I went back to the common room, feeling the need to tell my two best friends about the night's events. They'd understand more than Remus because they're girls, though Remus is the most understanding boy I know, things like these were different.

* * *

In the morning, I went to breakfast early, determined to watch over Kimberly even if she didn't remember last night's conversation. I was concentrating so hard on watching her that I didn't notice Black's snigger or Potter's wand, pointing directly at her and Severus. In a loud bang, they were wearing bright green shirts that had pink words on the back. On Severus's, it read:

_Snivellus – Not showered since 1900_

I read Kimberly's with a growing anger:

_One I'd shag if she weren't a snake_

I stood up and almost shouted the first hexes I snatched from my mind.

"Why can't you two grow up and act like normal fifteen-year-old boys instead of making other peoples' lives miserable? Don't you care about their feelings?" I felt two people pulling at my robes; I wanted so badly to kick them while they were writhing on the floor! I continued to insult them, not caring who heard me, while Remus pleaded them to remove the spell. I only stopped when Black finally waved his wand and the shirts were removed from Severus, but I couldn't see Kimberly anywhere. I noticed a few other people were gone from the Slytherin table too. I bit my lip, the argument long forgotten, and shared a worried glance with Remus.

History of Magic must be the most useless subject there ever was, closely followed by Divination. I mean, we can't change the past, and clearly no one learns anything as mistakes are made again and again. Half an hour in and the lesson was interrupted by the opening of the old oak door. In stepped Kimberly, her clothes messed up and bruises starting to form on her cheeks. She looked at no one and sat at the back of the room next to her boyfriend. Binns didn't even notice and carried on talking in the same monotonous tone. Several of the Slytherins snickered at Kimberly, but she ignored them and stared straight out of the window. Severus wrapped his arms round her and that made her start to blink faster than before. I bit my lip, wanting to stop all her suffering, but didn't know how.

_**Please review! I won't even start to write until one of yous do! Even if it is to say that it's shit. And points to whoever guesses the relation of the chapter titles!**_


End file.
